


5 times Alex was traumatised, and the one time she did the traumatising

by Mmjohns



Series: Non-cannon Relationship shorts [10]
Category: Sanvers - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Bondage kink, Dom / Sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Kink, M/M, Traumatised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: 5 times Alex was traumatised, and the one time she did the traumatising.check your warnings peoples





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been going over things recently and discovered I've written over 600 A4 pages of things and not one 5 times story, so here it is, 5 times Alex was traumatised, and the one time she did the traumatising.

1.  
Eliza and Jerimiah

The last thing she had expected when she had a nightmare and ran into her parent's bedroom was a locked door. She was 10 at the time and utterly terrified that the monsters in her dream and under her bed were going to get her so she was banging as hard as she could on the door when the lock popped open, and she was suddenly running into the bedroom launching up onto the bed. 

Her young mind was unable to truly comprehend why Jerimiah had a hand cuffed to the bed frame, or why Eliza was struggling to hide something in her bedside table. All she cared about was that she was safe, it was only years later when Kara had a nightmare and banged through the door to a similar scene did she understand what it was she saw all those years ago.

She couldn't look at either of them for three days

 

2.  
Lucy and Vasquez

 

All she wanted was a box of ammo, instead, instead she saw more of her friends than she ever wanted to.

She hears a moan and unfreezes from where she stands in the doorway. Quickly she shuts the door before yelling "dammit Lane, Vasquez, all I wanted was a box of ammo, not a soft core porn show."

The door opens, and a box of ammo is flying at her followed by Lucy's head poking around the door as she says "there you go Danvers, now if you don't mind we`re a little busy."

Quickly seizing the opportunity she beats a hasty retreat, leaving the pair to their activities.

 

3.  
Winn and James

She just wanted to keep an eye on the idiots after all Kara has lost enough friends and family and like it or not these two are just about as close as you can get to both and so she followed them. Even going so far as to bug the van they were using, and really if Winn couldn't detect a bug, it was his own fault for being spied on.

Everything was fine at first sure there was a close call where someone had Winn at gunpoint, and she was about to intervene, but then James saved Winn, and all she was thinking was that she was going to drag him into the sparring room if he insisted on being in the field. 

And then she hears it,  
Moaning?

And then some wet sounds followed by "Ohh James" and nope, she does not get paid enough for this.

She curses the pair as she quickly shuts off the feed before driving off.

 

4.  
J'onn and M'Gann

 

Seriously is nothing sacred?

Not even her office?

All she wanted was to have a little nap before she had to go pick up Maggie from the precinct tonight so she would be nice and rested for their date. Instead, she walks in on M'Gann atop J'onn, her head thrown back in pleasure as she moans to the ceiling. 

She curses her luck with a loud groan of “Fucking really, in my office” while she quickly exits making a run for the nearest lab hoping they've finally managed to create a memory removal device having seen more of her space dad than she ever wanted.

 

5.  
Kara and Lena

Kara's apartment had always been safe, Alex has always known that no matter what the World would throw at her, be it a pissed off alien or the image of her father figure being ridden by his girlfriend on the couch she sleeps on that Kara's apartment was safe.

Until now,

Honestly, how did she forget it was date night for Kara and Lena, let alone what the hell a sock on the doorknob meant. Instead, she manages to walk in on Lena three knuckles deep in her sister wearing a brilliant green bustier while Kara is tied back to the bed moaning like a banshee.

She faints before she can escape 

 

Alex does the traumatising.

Honestly, it's not like she planned it, not consciously at least. She just managed to forget that their friends and family were coming over to celebrate her birthday and was in the middle of eating Maggie on the kitchen bench when they all showed up. 

She doesn't know why they are all so mad, it's not like she planned it, but that doesn't change the fact that she's now got a pair of holes in the wall from where J'onn and Kara had fled and a half dozen of her closest friends and family watching on in horror  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, i love comments, they usually make my day, however, kink shaming WILL NOT be tolerated


End file.
